Hearts Burst Into Fire
by MaliciousScampers
Summary: Since Felix is getting more popular on YouTube, he hasn't been able to spend quality time with his friend Cry... until now. PewDieCry. Slash. Sort of inspired by the song Hearts Burst Into Fire by Bullet For My Valentine. Rating might bump up in later chapters.


**~Felix's POV~**

I sat in front of my computer desk, staring blankly at my desktop monitor. I had just finished loading a video to YouTube for my bros to watch and enjoy. A small smile found its way to my lips. I always liked making my bros happy. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside whenever I'd read a positive comment. It didn't matter that I was living by myself with no friends in real life or a spouse to comfort me. Well, maybe it did matter. It was very lonely here, but my bros are what keeps me alive and motivated to get out of bed in the morning.

I opened up Skype and saw that I missed a voice call from my friend Cry. Cry, also known by his real name Ryan, is a very good friend of mine, who I met through YouTube. He's always there for me and I always try to be there for him. Since I've been getting more famous on YouTube, it's always hard to find extra time to talk to Cry.

I feel bad whenever I miss a call or a message from Cry. Whenever I open up my Skype, he's usually offline. I looked at his status and was surprised to see that he was online. I checked my clock, which read "10:00AM." I guess he was trying to pull an all-nighter, since it's about four in the morning where he lives.

_Hey, friend. What's up? : )_

I smiled at the message that randomly popped up, along with the little Skype message beep. I quickly typed my reply, telling him that I had just finished loading a video.

_Awesome. Do you have any free time? If so, want to voice chat for a while?_

Instead of typing up a reply, I immediately pressed the call button. It rang and rang as I adjusted my headset and microphone. Suddenly, the ringing stopped.

There was a voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cry," I greeted back.

"I'm surprised that you actually have some free time," Cry stated.

"I know. It's been pretty crazy lately," I said, watching people spam me with Skype messages. I immediately turned my status to "Do Not Disturb" so I wouldn't have the beeps interrupt Cry.

"I guess it would be a bad time to bring up what I was going to ask you, then," Cry sighed.

"Ask me anyway," I said, now curious as to what he was going to ask.

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to take a small break and come here to Florida for a week. I'd really like to meet you in person." I could've sworn I heard him smile.

"I don't know, Cry. I'll have to think about it. I've been really busy lately," I trailed off at my last sentence, now distracted by all the Steam messages and group invites I was getting. I quickly logged out of Steam.

"I understand." Was that a hint of disappointment in his voice?

"I'll tell you as soon as I have some free time, though," I quickly reassured him. "But right now, I need to get off. I need to shop for groceries. I have no food in the house and I'm really hungry," I laughed at the last sentence.

I heard Cry let out a little chuckle. "Alright, go ahead and go to the store. I'll message you later, I guess."

"Talk to you later, man," I said, hovering my mouse over the "End Call" button.

"Bye."

I clicked "End Call" and sat up. I grabbed my keys and opened my front door to leave, only to realize that I was only in my t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

**~Cry's POV~**

After Felix hung up, I leaned back in my computer chair and let out a long sigh. I really missed the friendship he and I had. Last year, we were so close and now it's like we're strangers. I really hoped he would have time to come down here for a week.

I got out of my computer chair and lazily walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl and began to fix myself a bowl of cereal. Once I was finished, I brought it to my computer and began to eat my cereal. I opened up a new tab in my internet browser and went to google. I quickly typed in "PewDieCry Fanfiction."

I was madly in love with Felix, but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't ruin the small piece of our friendship we had left. I cared about him more than I care about getting my feelings out. Plus, he was straight. The last time we spoke, he told me he was talking to this girl Marzia and he seemed to really like her.

I let out a frustrated groan at the thought of Felix with Marzia. It would break my heart if the love of my life was dating someone else. He and I already barely had a friendship anymore. She would just break us apart even more.

I clicked on a "PewDieCry" fanfic and began reading it. I smiled, seeing that the story was in my point of view. It was easier for me to read it that way. After reading the first chapter, I noticed that the person hadn't updated it anymore since last month. I decided to post an anonymous review.

_Hey, I really like this story! I hope you continue it soon : )_

I clicked "Post Review" and bookmarked the page before exiting out. Maybe one day Pewds and I could have a relationship like in these amazing stories.

**~Felix's POV~**

I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen, placing my groceries on the table. I pulled out my phone to check my YouTube messages. I smiled when I saw a message from Marzia. I met this girl through YouTube. Apparently, she found out about me through one of her friends. I was sort of starting to like her, but I wasn't sure just yet. I quickly replied to her message and put my phone back in my pocket. Then, I put away my groceries.

When I finished putting away my groceries, I walked over to my computer and thought to myself about my schedule for this week. I realised that all I really needed to do was make videos and that was it. I was off of work this week, but I would have to work every day for the next couple of months. This week would be the perfect week to visit Cry, but could I really just order a plane ticket right this second and just leave for Florida tomorrow morning?

I opened up google and searched for plane tickets to Florida. Apparently, I can just order a plane ticket and leave for Florida tomorrow morning. I opened up Skype and noticed that Cry was still online. I decided to send him a message explaining how I was able to go to Florida this week and how I could get on a plane as early as tomorrow morning.

_That's awesome, friend! Book the flight now and tell me what time you should arrive here so I know when to come pick you up._

I went back to the page with the airline tickets. I ordered my ticket and found out that my flight would leave at around eight in the morning. That would mean that I'd be there at nine at night, or three in the afternoon in Eastern Standard Time. Time zones are confusing. I shook away the thoughts and ordered the plane ticket. I messaged Cry, telling him the news.

_Okay, cool! I guess I'll see you around 3pm tomorrow? : )_

_Yeah. Can't wait to see you : ) I'm going to get packed and get some rest. _I typed back.

I signed out of Skype and leaned back in my chair. "That plane ticket was a lot of money…" I muttered out loud. It was about eight thousand five hundred krona, which equals to about one thousand three hundred dollars. It was worth it, though

…I hope.

**~Cry's POV~**

I couldn't believe it. Felix was actually going to be in Florida tomorrow!

"This is seriously starting to sound like those PewDieCry fanfics I read," I chuckled out loud. I looked around my apartment and saw that it was pretty messy. I guess I should clean it up before Felix gets here tomorrow.

I got out of my computer chair and began to pick up random stuff that I'd carelessly throw on the floor. As I cleaned, I started thinking about when Felix was going to be here and what we would even do. _Well, we could hang out at the mall one of the days he's here and we could do a co-op for our fans as well._

Then I began to think about how much that plane ticket cost him. This wasn't a fanfic where he could just buy a plane ticket and still have a lot of money. I hoped the plane ticket wasn't too much money. I thought about asking him how much, but decided against it. I just really hoped that it wouldn't cause him to go broke. The thought of Felix going broke made me instantly regret inviting him to stay for a week. I should have offered to pay for that ticket.

"When he gets here, I'll have to give him some money to make up for it," I muttered out loud, picking up the last piece of junk on the floor. I looked around the apartment and decided that it was clean enough for company. Then, I thought about where Felix would sleep.

_He could just sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch since there isn't an extra bed here. Or he and I could share a bed if he's comfortable with that…_

The thought of sharing a bed with Felix made my cheeks heat up. I shook away the image and sat back down at my computer chair. Maybe playing a game might help me take my mind off of those thoughts. After all, Felix is just a friend and that's all he'll ever be.

**A/N: Don't worry, I'm not going to give up my other stories (Birthday and When Games Become Reality). I just had this plot in mind and I had to get it out. I've been reading too much PewDieCry fics lol. But I have a headcannon for Cry. In his spare time, he looks up PewDieCry fanfics on google and he leaves anonymous reviews. You know that anonymous reviewer on your PewDieCry fanfic that's always fangirling over the two? It could be Cry ;)**


End file.
